


You'd Think Saving The World Would Pay More

by Bremmatron33



Series: You'd Think Murder Would Pay More [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humanformers, Mutantformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: It was supposed to be just another normal boring day in Jasper. Then shit hits the fan. Fun Miko and Bulkhead bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceSnake09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSnake09/gifts).



> Ah here's hoping this one does better than my other one. AsexualAries09 sorry this took forever for me to write.

“Alright B-man I am so ready!” Miko grabbed the steering wheel of Basil’s beat up suv to twist and turn it dramatically. Luckily the car stayed put, the keys still in Basil’s hand.

 

“Like the enthusiasm Miko but if you do that to poor Rusty here while the engines on you’re not going to go anywhere today you got that?”

 

“Got it Baz. You know I’m just messing. We’re in the middle of the desert as long as I don’t flip the car what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“We run out of gas because you’re not paying attention and I’ll be too busy praying for my life.”

 

“Dude Baz come on.” Basil didn’t break his stare with the girl. “Okay so maybe that could happen but it won’t I promise. Well do this professional and boring with the cones you set up and everything.”

 

“Just till you get the basics then I’ll allow a bit more Miko. You won’t get anywhere without the basics.”

 

“Sure. Basics. Can I start the car now?” Basil slowly handed over the keys to the car. Miko calmly took them and put them in the ignition.

 

“Well so far so good. Nothing’s exploded.”

 

“What am I cursed?” Basil looked away for a moment dramatically into the distance.

 

“You can never know these days.”

 

“Oohh cryptic. Talking about the mutants again. I swear I never thought you of all people would have problems with them. You’re the owner and cook of the only vegetarian restaurant in Jasper. You give free food to the shelters! You helped build the houses dozens of refugee mutants live in! They can’t exactly have it out for you.”

 

“No of course those mutants don’t! The locals are just people trying to live.” Basil grabbed onto the door handle as Miko nearly ran over a cone. The girl easily switched to reverse to back up and turn away from the obstruction. Basil would give the girl one thing she already had quick reflexes.

 

“Then what mutants do you have beef with? Did you know supposedly Aldo’s a mutant? Raf’s bro? Raf literally just found out a week ago and he’s known the guy for his entire life! What category is he in?”

 

“There ain’t nothing wrong with Aldo. Like I said the locals are just people. Besides I’ve known about Aldo for a long time now. Kids not exactly discreet with his powers.”

 

“So which ones aren’t just people Baz?” Miko successfully turned onto the makeshift lane rather smoothly. Basil didn’t even grab for the “oh shit “ handle.

 

“They’re all people Miko, don’t think I have a problem with them just because they’re mutants it’s just some of them, and it’s very obvious at times which ones, are dangerous. Either they’re too jaded or just don’t know better but they got bones to pick and they flock to the one man in this state who’ll help pick them clean!”

 

Miko knew exactly who Basil was talking about. Most mundies in the state took issue with the moogle but she never really understood why. Sure Malachai was a bit of a sleaze but he was a lot better than the out for blood gangs she had left in Japan. The mutants there could only dream of getting under Malachai’s net but instead were living in the streets or holed up in government labs. At least Malachai did some good. “I don’t know Baz. Sure he’s dirty but at least he’s doing something to protect people. It’s better here than most places but mutants still disappear everyday. They need someone to protect them.”

 

“Oh Miko.” Basil sighed and leaned against the window. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like when your friends got taken away but-”

 

“It was my fault Basil. They wouldn’t have gotten caught if I wasn’t so selfish! We thought we were SO sneaky and that fucking bastard teacher ratted them out and I couldn’t do anything!” Miko slammed her fist against the horn and her foot on the break causing the car to jerk to a sudden startling stop. “If they had someone like Malachai I would still be hanging out with them. Not catching them in stills on the fucking news.”

 

“HEY! Language. Even if he was a bastard. Listen Miko I get why you think Malachai’s ends match his means and I wish I could say I respected him for what he got done but you don’t know how bad he and his cronies can be?”

 

“Can’t be any worse than most governments.” Basil went silent again. Miko continued to drive around the makeshift course. He hated that the only reason she was so focused was because she was upset even if it was just a little bit.

 

“Things need to change and Malachai gets it done but it causes double the backlash the way he does it. Trying to make Nevada a mutant run state by forcing normal folks out? That’s just not right.”

 

“Malachai let’s regular humans visit. Most mutants here still even exploit themselves for mundy entertainment. Who cares if they can’t stay unless they know a mutant. Don’t you think they should have a safe space just for them?”

 

“Sure but how long before they start eating themselves. I don’t mean to sound judgemental but that’s usually what happens when vulnerable people build their communities on dirty shoulders.”

 

“Yeah but aren’t you also a pillar of the community, at least here in Jasper? That’s the reason they let you stay right because the local mutants told Malachai’s enforcers to get the fuck outta your business.”

 

“Language! A few good people doing the right thing can’t stop the world when it’s crashing down around them as much as I want to say they can. Not with my back anyway.” Miko felt herself smiling despite her frustration and suspicion. Basil never did anything to be mean or controlling like her parents so it would be best to just get her anger off her chest.

 

“Baz are you harping on Malachai because you followed me last friday. I swear nothing happened at the rally. I didn’t join a cult or even sign a waver he just gave a speech I swear. The rest was just a glorified local concert after that anyway.”

 

“No I was just continuing a conversation you started. You went to one of his rallies! Please tell me you didn’t go alone!”

 

“Even if I did I survived so it wouldn’t matter but I didn’t. I went with a classmate. You... don’t know her.”

 

“Is she a mutant?”

 

“Does that matter?”

 

“It does if she can’t control her powers and she’s just going to public school without anyone knowing.”

 

“Come on Baz. Her aunt’s a mutant she’s got her skills down. She lives with her aunt by the way so you know...it’s relevant.”

 

“Well what’s her name? What can she do? Why haven’t you brought her by the restaurant?” Basil watched the cones go by again and again perfectly unscathed. Miko was certainly serious about driving. Basil had to admit it was a nice change of pace.

 

“Whoah there number one dad. Her name’s Sari. She doesn’t have a lot of free time so sorry if it breaks your heart to know that I like doing cooler things with her than ordering her a meal of fried eggplant and chatting like schoolgirls. She’s free this saturday and we were going to go see a movie. I’ll bring her over then.”

 

“Gonna pull the make me judge her by her bubbly studious personality and perfect manners before you tell me she can suck the life out of people trick huh?”

 

“Hopefully, but she’s not that studious and she doesn’t have much in the way of manners but she doesn’t suck the life out of people so….off to a good start I’d say.

 

“Then what does she do?”

 

“You know…..normal mutant stuff!” Miko slid down in her seat a bit trying to keep comfortable under Basil’s heavy stare.

 

“Fire? Poison? Healing? Just tell me it can’t be that bad. If you do you can take Rusty on the actual street. We can go find a convenience store to hit up.” Miko looked up at Basil his pinky finger out and waiting. “I promise.” Miko smiled and wrapped her pinky around his.

 

“Fine. She’s a technomancer or whatever. Talks to it, controls it, she can even...fuze it into her body! She made it so she can run her computer with her own blood! How cool is that?”

 

“A little unnecessary if you ask me but still that is pretty cool.” Basil leaned back in his own seat suddenly looking a bit overwhelmed. “Really- really gotta wonder what they’re feeding the kids these days. When the mutants first started revealing their powers it was just super strength or vitality. Now it’s tech stuff or mind control- God. Someone really needs to be regulating stuff as much as I hate to say it.” Basil caught Miko pulling a frown out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Most of the fucks with real power are just too damn selfish though! They don’t care!” Surprised by the girls rational Basil let the swear slide.

 

“That’s strange coming from you. Something happen?”

 

“No! It’s just- ok sort of.” Miko went silent as she turned onto the actual road. The long stretches of slick black pavement strangely soothing. “Promise you won’t get mad okay?”

 

“Miko you know whatever you did is already done. I don’t get mad but if it’s something serious don’t expect to get off scot free.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know….well you know how I told you the school was closed for like a teachers institute week or whatever?”

 

“Yeah and I called Raf to make sure and he told me you were indeed off of school for a week.”

 

“Yeah well...I told him to be vague on purpose. There was an…. incident. I didn’t see it but I think everyone in the school felt it. It was on the news and everything but you never watch the news so I got lucky there and I deleted the call from the school so you wouldn’t freak out-”

 

“Miko!” Basil’s voice had gone gruff and stern. “Tell me what happened.”

 

“Okay! Okay I just want to say that before I tell you no one got hurt directly. Raf said the kid didn’t want to hurt anyone!”

 

“Miko!”

 

“YES! I’m getting to it! Like I said I didn’t see it but I guess some poor senior failed some important test and it ruined his score and he just….flipped out in the hallway. He opened some strange darkness portal or something and like feeling’s demons came out and like. All I know is everyone in the school got cold and sad and there was goo FILLING that hallway. So they called off school for a week and told everyone to see the school shrink if they needed too. I didn’t need to obviously. I just….I was back with Rin and Hana. Nothing special.” The two drove in silence for a long stretch. Miko couldn’t blame Basil for being upset. “ I know you don’t overreact like them but….force of habit you know. You care about me a hell of a lot more than they do so when real shit actually happens I worry that you’ll do something I don’t want just to protect me. I like being here...with you. I don’t want things to change.”

 

“Oh Miko! .I get it but you can’t just keep that stuff from me. Just ‘cause Jasper high is still listed as a normal government run school doesn’t mean it’s really that. You’re just lucky Jasper’s a tight lipped small town. I’m surprised you even got placed in the school after everything!”

 

“Baz you’re really overestimating the Japanese government. I doubt they knew about the whole Nevada being a mutant centric state. I don’t even think the people running the program know where Nevada is! Bureaucracy is the least of your worries trust me.”

 

“Yeah well...I don’t know. We’ve been making headlines. I know you’re happy here and I’m glad. I want you to be able to do what you want but you can’t just not tell me things. I thought I had more of your trust than that! This and your mystery friend and you’re starting to scare me.”

 

Miko kept her eyes on the road but could feel the man’s heavy gaze on her. “I'm sorry Baz. I know you’re just a worrier but...you keep secrets too. When I ask about them you tell me it’s better if I don’t know. So I just apply the same logic. Not because I don’t trust you but because I’ve got it handled and it’s not really important news or news that you can do anything about you know?”

 

“Yeah well….I’m a grown man and you are a sixteen year old girl who’s ashamed to admit that she still sleeps with a beat up charmander toy. You know I don’t like talking down or treating you any less than the young adult that you are but I think we’re on different levels with our secrets.” Basil sighed as he leaned against his window. “If you turn left up here there should be a Quickstop on your left.” Miko quickly flicked her blinker on and turned onto the new street.

 

Suddenly Miko’s phone buzzed and she had to keep herself from reaching into the cupholder for it. Basil wasn’t one of those kind of adults but he would tease her about it so she kept her hands firmly on the wheel. “Hey Baz wanna check that for me? If it’s Raf I don’t like leaving him hanging.”

Basil nodded and picked up the phone swiping the message to unlock it. Taking a quick glance he knew immediately it wasn’t Raf but read the message anyway.

 

‘I know you like my metal ;)’ Basil barely had time to contemplate the message as he scrolled down to look at the attached image before he was slamming the phone back down in the cupholder. Pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing at his eyes he quickly rid the image from his mind.

 

“HEY! Baz! What’s with the harsh treatment you’re the one who told me that phone was expensive!”

 

“Lord give me strength I am not prepared for this. Your parents are going to send someone back to kill me when you return home and I don’t even know what you’re going to do.”

 

“Baz what are you- BAZ WAS THAT SARI?” Basil nodded sheepishly a million different lessons and feelings going through his head. It wasn’t as if he cared or hell even couldn’t have guessed a little but he knew Miko’s parents. They talked every so often over skype calls especially when Miko was determined to avoid them. They certainly were not going to be pleased. It could just be harmless fun. Basil could only guess what teenaged girls were like nowadays but thinking like that despite just thinking the obvious never did much good for any parent.

 

“What did she send!?” Miko quickly turned into the entrance of the Quickstop and parked the car before grabbing for her phone. As she flicked it open her face instantly turned red. She ogled the suggestive but ultimately tame photo of her girlfriend before quickly tapping away. She pulled the phone to her chest, her tongue suddenly heavy and swollen as her heart pounded. She felt terrible for feeling so nervous. Baz wasn’t like her parents, he wasn’t like any adult she had ever met. He was cool! She stuttered as she tried to speak but couldn’t seem to form the words. Basil could feel her embarrassment. He sighed and turned to her.

 

“What’re you looking like that for? I was in high school once. I went to college. I know it was community college but I know how it is. If you like this girl like that ain’t nothing changes between us. You should know that.”

 

“I do Baz I do. You won’t tell my parents though right?”

 

“Not any of my business to frankly as long as everythings ok. I had relationships in school. This ain’t no different. Just keep your decent grades up so I don’t have to worry she’s a troublemaker like you. Putting two of you together might be the death of me.” Miko leaned over the seat and hugged the man. The seat belt tight around her neck making it uncomfortable but in her eyes too important not to do right that moment.

 

“Baz why are you so cool?”

 

“It shouldn’t be about being cool.” Basil wrapped an arm around Miko’s shoulders and pat one of them comfortingly. “But I had some wild confusing nights in my younger days. Some with Jackie. Had some less confusing months after Maria. I-I get it.”

 

“Wow you Baz? With who?”

 

“You don’t know him. We had a falling out and god forbid every time I see his face I wanna punch it.”

 

“Well that sucks. How often do you see him?”

 

“Too often.” Basil undid the girls seat belt and then his own. “That’s not any of your concern though. Let’s see what snacks we can’t find. It’s hot out I’d like an ice cream.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Miko cheered as the metal part of the belt almost hit her in the face. She easily dodged the accident and quickly shoved her phone in her pocket before running after Basil. Inside the rather large convenience store the two walked around looking for anything tasty. She followed Basil closely so the two could still talk with a modicum of privacy. “So Baz with that bomb dropped I gotta ask...you and Jack still have some wild nights or…...maybe you got your eye on someone new? It has been five years I think you’re past the mourning period.” Basil laughed softly as he walked, it sounded sad but amused.

 

“If Jackie were a different man I’d be with him in a second but then he wouldn’t be Jackie. Maybe one day he’ll settle down but till then he only looks for a good time and a decent meal. Sometimes I still fall into his traps but…..not often. As for anyone else? Not yet. I know I’m handsome but Jasper’s a small town so I already know everyone in it.”

 

“You could always do what Aldo did and head to Vegas. Pick yourself up someone cute and drag them back to this dirt town. Honestly I don’t know who I feel worse for the boyfriend or Aldo.”

 

“Says the girl who applied to be here instead of Tokyo even after googling the place.” Basil paused as a thought came to him. “Wait….you knew this place was mutant infested even before you came here didn’t you!” Miko quickly found a bag of skittles very interesting.

 

“Well duh Baz~. You really thought I wouldn’t look this place over before. I know I come off as a bit of a ditz but I do try when I wanna.”

 

“You are not a ditz. You are an amazing young woman who….is very independent and very hard to manipulate. You only wanna do what you want even if it means trouble and while that makes you stubborn and hardheaded,” Basil gave the girl a gentle noogy. “It ain’t any problem for me.”

Miko slapped Basil’s hand away and fixed her hair, a soft smile on her face despite the older man’s goofing. She continued running her fingers through her now waist length hair with a sigh. She really wanted to get more color. Maybe a cut? Sari loved playing with it though and she had to admit it was fun after years of having to keep it short. There were some cute short styles out there though. Maybe if she could pay half and she kept her grades decent Baz would be nice enough to help pay for a really nice salon. She twirled the ends with a scowl, leering at all the frayed dead ends. Raf might be able to help. Aldo always kept his hair perfectly bleached and judging from the times she saw mystery Korean boyfriend it was easy to guess that red on black didn’t come naturally. Aldo was too much of a cheapskate and too fussy for a salon trip. Maybe Raf could convince one of them to help if she offered to toss them some cash. There was always the option of doing it at home like she had done the first time. Maybe together with Sari? No doubt it would be fun but the home bleaching had left her hair dry and rough last time. Not appealing in the least. She was startled back to reality by Basil’s heavy hand on her shoulders.

“What’s troubling ya kid? Can’t decide what to get?”

 

“Kind of? I was thinking about my hair. Anything good back there in ice cream land?”

 

“Plenty! Like anything I picked up or do you wanna go check for yourself?” Baz had picked up a basket and had tossed a few frozen confections inside.

 

She picked up a fat square package. “Coconut and brownie? This looks good! Do they have those fruit ices though? The cute ones in the fruit shaped containers?”

 

“The apple one?” Miko nodded hopefully. “I knew I should have picked that one up. Go get it.”

 

“YES!” Miko ran off back to the freezers. Basil made his way to the front of the store Miko wouldn't take long and looking over the few shelves of items he couldn’t even spot the cashier at the desk. He’d have to get their attention somehow. Nearing the desk he called out into the open door into the back. The poor twenty something must be on break or taking a quick smoke. When he got no response he called louder. Did this poor kid fall asleep on the job?”

 

No matter how loud he called though no one answered but before he decided to go looking he heard heavy footsteps. “Just take what you want! This fucking shithole won’t be in business much longer!”

 

“Excuse m-” A familiar face peered around the door. Two bright gold mechanical eyes and a bright boyish smile on a rather worn face. Basil felt his heart stop. “Naveen.” Naveen’s eyes went as wide as his smile. He stepped closer. Basil stepped back.

 

“Basil Reyes”

 

“Naveen! Not today.”

 

“Basil FUCKING Reyes! Why in the hell do I keep running into you?”

 

“NO! I’M NOT DOING THIS SHIT TODAY!” Naveen’s grin widened further his sharp diamond tipped fangs glinting in the shitty fluorescent light.

 

“Oh Bazzy I’m sorry you don’t really get a choice! I’m taking in two traitors today whether you like it or not! You’ll just love meeting the Doc and his pretty red room. He’s been dying to get a look at you!”

 

“NO!” Basil didn’t have much of a say as Naveen leapt over the counter and barreled towards him.

* * *

 

Miko had just turned to see what trouble Baz was having with the clerk when suddenly all the shelves were blown outward and a heavy frame flew into the small line of freezers. The impact blowing out through them cracking the glass on all of them. Miko screamed as she felt a few bits cut into her skin on her bare legs. She screamed even louder when she took in that it was Basil who had been thrown into the glass. “BAZ!” She rushed over to look him over. He had a few cuts on his forearms and was groaning loudly but still alive and conscious. “BAZ! Can you hear me? Please tell me you don’t just have like a...a door handle embedded in your back!”

 

Basil hissed through his teeth as he pulled himself free. “Oh that’s gonna bruise.” Miko offered to help steady him but Basil firmly pushed her away. “No. You need to run.”

 

“I need to WHAT? Baz who is that guy? What’s his beef?”

 

“Miko I SAID-” Basil didn’t get to finish as another section of refrigeration slammed into him putting him back where he was now pinned to the wall. Miko could only scream again frantic and dazed. What was even going on!?

 

Naveen kicked some debris to the side to clear his path as he made his way across the small store. “Oh Bazzy~ It’s been so long. I have been waiting to show off my new skin and if this aint the PERFECT-” Miko’s screams barely made it over the sound of the crash but suddenly Naveen’s haunting eyes were all over her. Mechanical and pupiless they could only glow and blink. Emotionless. He was covered in medtech. Throat, Collar bones, stomach, legs, and that was all she could see through his torn clothes. With his gray hair and tanned scarred skin he looked like he belonged in some comic book not in a convenience store in Jasper, Nevada. He quickly tucked the strange necklace he had been clutching back underneath his shirt. “Uh-oh~” His shock quickly turned back to a smile. “Hey girly! You here with old Basil? T-take it from me he’s nothing but trouble so how about you run off.”

 

“FUCK OFF! WHO ARE YOU?” Miko’s eyes darted around the floor looking for anything she could use to protect herself or deck the freak with! Nothing was in close enough reach. Why did he sound so calm though? Why….did he sound almost...friendly. Like he was embarrassed that she was there. Like he actually cared and not even in a don’t give me any more trouble kind of way.

 

Naveen wiped at his face as he swore under his breath.“ Shit! The damn government has no fucking shame anymore. Recruiting so damn young.”

 

Despite his mumbling Miko managed to make out a few words. Government recruiting? Why would he think that? “I don’t work for the government I’m not even from here! What is your deal!? Baz does plenty for mutants and if anyone found out you hurt him you’ll have plenty of other mutants on your ass!”

 

“N-not with the- Did old Basil finally go rogue?” As he took a step forward the refrigeration unit flew off the wall and crashed into him sending it and Naveen across the store.

 

Basil huffed as he stumbled over. “I told you to run!” Basil didn’t wait to convince Miko he easily picked her up and raced towards the door.

 

“Basil what’s going on who is that guy! How are you still okay?” Basil grimaced as he looked away. The answer obvious to both of them but even still he couldn’t say it. Her eyes said it all. She felt...far too many emotions to name a single one but they all had a singularity about them. Why hadn’t he told her? He didn’t  get a chance to speak. Two sets of claws tore into his back before sending him flying. Basil quickly shielded Miko as they broke through the store walls. He dropped her when his back collided with a lightpost. She fell not too far but he kept going before crashing into the black pavement dazed and groaning again.

 

“What Baz? New partner can’t protect herself? ” As Naveen looked around the parking lot he laughed and slowly headed towards Miko. “Guess I don’t know my own strength.You got a shit mutation girly? Tell me and I’ll still let you run off.” Miko quickly stood her body aching but her heart and nerves telling her she had to move.

 

“I’m not a mutant and you can kiss my ass!” Naveen laughed, something loud and full bodied, thoroughly amused. Miko looked around for anything she could use but aside from the broken street light that she was lucky enough to not have fallen on her there was nothing. Even the damn car was too far away to run to!

 

“A mundy...well then I only got one thing to say to that.” Naveen tugged his necklace free and did his best to show off the attached pendant. “You see this? One touch of this and I’m invincible! One touch of this and not only will my punch kill ya, fuck any of my punches could do that but one touch of this and my punch will turn you to mush. Nothing left. Blood rain!” Naveen had to clear the chuckle from his throat. “So I’ll let you live for being so feisty but you better get gone.”

 

Naveen was closing in and Basil was still so far away. Miko could feel herself shaking and she hated it. This was what Basil was so worried about! Was he one of Malachai’s men? Was he just some random jerk? It didn’t matter who did he think he was threatening them! “EAT. MY. ASS!”

 

Naveen chuckled again, leaning heavily on what was left of the streetlight. Miko watched in shock and horror as his claw studded fists turned from flesh to silvery metal. “Fine girly you wanna play with the monsters? I’ll play with you.”

 

Miko only managed to dodge for so long but before Naveen landed his hit sending her flying she caught Basil rushing her way. When she finally woke up though she was still in the parking lot of the Quickstop. Alive but severely bruised and…. alone. As she rolled over and sat cross legged, sobbing into her hands she did try to think of what she was going to next. With the initial fear slowly subsiding she reached into her back pocket for her phone. She needed to call Jack. He would know what to do. He would tell her what Basil was too afraid to. Her phone was cracked beyond repair and clearly very, very broken.

 

“FUCK ME!” She sent the hunk of junk flying before forcing herself to her feet. She still knew the number! She just had to get to a phone!” Doing her best to run she found Basil’s trusty beat up SUV still there waiting for her, the keys right where she left them. Jasper was such a safe town after all. Ha. Sari should be home. She could go to her.

 

No one bothered her on the way. Nothing happened, no cops, no shitty drivers, not even a single red light. It was perfect and bizarre and even that didn’t help to calm her nerves. She couldn’t stop thinking of the strange mutant. What had that guy been talking about? Why was he so pissed at Basil? Where did he take him? If he worked for Malachai he could be anywhere! How was she going to find him she had nothing! Well….she didn’t exactly have nothing she had two clues. When they had gone into the store there had been two other cars where her and Basil had parked. One black Toyota and one blue jeep with tinted windows. The Toyota was still there, the jeep wasn’t. Where it should have been was a pool of fresh blood and something….strange. A very….unique keychain.

 

As Miko blitzed past the more ritzy houses she focused looking for Sari’s. Pulling up into the driveway she heaved a sigh of relief that the other girl was actually home. She quickly parked and stumbled out of the car and up the obnoxious steps to the door. Pounding on it and pressing the doorbell a few too many times till someone answered her. A tall beautiful woman with her hair done up in quite a peculiar manner wearing a black and gold sari filled the door. She looked shocked seeing Miko on her steps. Sore and out of breath Miko easily fell into the woman’s arms when she pulled her close.

 

“MIKO DEAR! You look just awful what happened!”

 

Miko didn’t have time to explain to an adult. They would only complicate things! “Mrs. Aisha, Sari.” Miko panted.”

 

“Why yes thank you dear I know it’s lovely but don’t worry about it! Look at you you’re all bruised and cut up! Don’t tell me that man you’re staying with did this?” Miko weakly shook her head. Exhausted all of a sudden despite her will now that the ache in her body was settling in.

 

“No Mrs. Aisha. I-I need to talk to Sari. I- my phones broken.”

 

“Ishani right- Where’s my head! Let’s get you inside.” With a surprising strength Aisha lifted Miko and carried her inside, settling the injured girl on one of the couches. In the safe familiar comfort of the Sumdac’s living room Miko found her adrenaline and resolve quickly failing her. She didn’t even last long enough to see Sari before slipping unconscious again.

 

The next time she came to she was in one of the Sumdac’s immaculate guest bedrooms. Someone had changed her clothes into some of Sari’s and her arm and leg were wrapped in bandages. Had they called a doctor? People could still do that in this era? Her head was pounding and her body ached all over despite the care. If they did they certainly didn’t call a very good one. Miko swung the covers off and went to the window. Outside the sun was just rising. The whole night had been wasted, Basil could already be dead by now! As she tried to rush out the door she was stopped by on of the maids and escorted kindly but forcefully back to her bed until Sari and her aunt were woken up.

 

Sari came as quick as she could, throwing her arms around her and pulling Miko tight against her. “Holy shit Miko!” Miko hugged the girl back as tightly as she could. Sari brought her voice down to a whisper. “What happened?”

 

“A- Some mutant attacked Basil and- Kidnapped him! He tried to punch me clear across Nevada, I have no idea who he is or where he took Baz! I need to call someone can I borrow your phone?”

 

“W-what? Doesn’t matter. Here!” Just as Sari pulled out her phone Aisha arrived looking much less fancy with the maid and another familiar face. Korean mystery boyfriend in all his glory or at the moment lack thereof. Drinking what Miko could only describe as chunky blue and green gunk out of of a shaker cup looking worse than how Miko felt. Raf said he worked for some obscure free clinic in Vegas why would a ritzy bitch like Mrs. Aisha know him?

 

“Ishani off the bed darling you heard what Thomas said. Miko’s not exactly in the state for handling of any sort. I know you’re worried but off.”

 

“Sorry Auntie.” Sari quickly slipped Miko her phone before slipping off the bed and into one of the bedside chairs but not before pulling it as close to the bed as she could.

 

“Now Miko Thomas here bandaged you up and took care of you with Sari after you passed out. I hope you don’t mind me calling him but Isaac and I had a function that we just needed to be at so I made sure you were in the best of care before I left. You have a few hairline fractures in your arm, your shoulder, and leg so he splint them the best he could manage. Sorry for any rudeness but we didn’t want you just running around. Thomas said he gave you a slight painkiller but he doesn’t like giving drugs to others without their say. If you need anything just say the word. Take it from me Thomas only has the best. Isn’t that right Thomas?” Aisha smiled at the young man. It looked forced. Neither of them looked happy to be in their situation. Miko couldn’t help but watch “Thomas” drink his strange drink. As he put it down to answer Aisha he had something held in his teeth. Miko swore she saw it glittering as he crunched on it.

 

“Sure. Miko do you need anything or can you please tell this she-devil to give me back my fucking keys so I can go home put on a new face then go and do my twenty hour shift.”

 

“Thomas! Mind your language in front of the girls!”Thomas took a long drink on his shaker before swallowing to give the woman a stiff smile. Miko interrupted before he got the chance to go off. As interesting as that would have been all Miko wanted was to get these two gone as quickly as she could.”

 

“Ah hey! I would really appreciate something. Nothing too strong though I’m not dying or anything. Advil? Better than Advil? Baz usually gives me Advil it’s the only american brand I know.”

 

Miko’s request was met with the same dead panned “Sure”, as Thomas turned and left the room. Aisha glared daggers at his back as he left but her gaze softened instantly as she turned back. Her mask slipping back on like a glove.

 

“You’ll have to forgive Thomas his job just….strips so much from him. He’s in a sour mood. Ishani can vouch for him he’s usually much nicer. As one of the best mutant doctors in the state you have to imagine he’s very busy for someone so young.”

 

“Mutant? Him? He doesn’t really look like it. Does he make bank? He should be.” Aisha smiled at the girl’s inquiry.

 

“I don’t care too much for his affairs. He provides a service and that’s all he is. I wouldn’t trust my or Ishani’s care in anyone less. Certainly not in any mundie’s hands. Unless of course they were trained but...to be frank if a tad presumptuous nothing good ever came from a mundy who was that interested in us. Especially like that. So I deal with his foul moods despite how often they are and pay him as well as I think he deserves. But darling I do need to ask what happened to you last night? Do you need me to call the police. Were you attacked? Should I at least call this Basil you’re staying with? You really aren’t in any state. I don’t mean to rush you darling but like Thomas I run by some pretty strict hours myself.”

 

Miko fumbled for a lie. Suddenly Sari spoke up. “It was Tabitha Dalton. Her Boyfriend dumped her to try to get in Miko’s pants but she turned him down. Taby’s been jealous ever since.” Something in Aisha’s eyes flashed. Still her tone was even, calm, unaffected.

 

“Is that the same bitch who tried to drown you at her birthday party because she thought you were showing off?”

 

“Yeah that’s her. She hasn’t changed much.”

 

Aisha walked towards the bed and gave Miko a careful kiss on the forehead. “I’ll take care of this.” The promise sent chills up Miko’s spine. Tabitha was a bitch but even she didn’t deserve Aisha’s wrath whatever it could be. “Now darling I know it doesn’t look like he did much but you are perfectly taken care of. Thomas put on a special treatment that should heal your injuries in a day or two. Mutant medicine at it’s finest as I’ve mentioned. I can’t however say as much for the bruises but a hot bath should counter that pretty well. Is there anything else you need from me? A ride home perhaps? I saw you came in a car but I’m doubtful you actually have a license to drive it back home. I don’t see how Basil can come pick you up if you have his only mode of transport.”

 

“If it’s all the same to you Mrs. Aisha I think I can take the risk driving myself home. Baz should already be at work and I don’t want to deal with his freak out just yet. It’s Jasper and I do have a learner’s permit. Could I..be able to stay with Sari for a bit longer. I don’t know what she’s got going on but-” Aisha waved her off.

 

“Ishani I’ll cancel all your lessons. Today you can just pamper poor Miko. Have the cook make her a nice breakfast and then go rest in the bath. Nothing too strenuous. You should be able to walk on that leg in theory but if you feel as bad as you looked I don’t know why you’d want to walk anywhere. I should be home by nine tonight. If you’re still here by then I will be taking you home. I understand a girl has to have her secrets but you can’t hide from your problems forever and by now I know you a little too well Miss Miko.” Aisha reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a lanyard with a set of keys attached. She tossed them to Sari. “Those belong to Thomas. Give them to him for me darling. I need to go get ready for work.”

 

“Yes auntie” As soon as Aisha left Sari was back on the bed. It was nice to have her close again.

 

“Thanks for the save. Still little harsh don’t you think. If we never see Tabitha again we’ll be the only two who knew what happened.”

 

“Eh who cares. She deserves it. What are you waiting for? Call whoever you need to. Thomas won’t rat you out he doesn’t care enough.”

 

Miko quickly pulled the phone from beneath the pillow she had hid it under and dialed Jack’s number. As she waited for him to pick up something caught her attention. Thomas’ keys. He had an ambulance keychain but….not just any ambulance. It was a small replica of a shift car. Mad Doctor. It even had a tiny Rider logo and belt-san attached. The toy was from the new season of Kamen Rider and it was still fairly new in Japan and judging from the way it looked Miko was sure it came from one of the gachapons. Not something just anyone could get. When Jack’s voicemail answered her she quickly left a message and tossed the phone back to Sari. Sliding off the bed she looked around the room for wherever her old pants could have been.

 

“Hey Sari what did the Doc do with my jeans? I need them.”

 

“Uhh…let me check the bathroom. Do you need me to do it?” Miko waved the other girl off as she made the short trip across the room. Inside were her torn up clothes folded nicely on the sink. She grabbed at her pants and dug around in the pockets but found them empty. The other keychain was gone. It couldn’t have been a coincidence unless the Doc was a serious collector who had no qualms about stealing toys from young girls.

She tossed the pants with a huff and went back to Sari. Thomas was already there waiting. He handed Miko two small pills then gave her a small two fingered salute. “Now….it’s not that I don’t love our interactions but….well I don’t so.... key’s please!”

 

“Feeling’s mutual Doctor Oh! Have a good time at work.” Thomas gave Sari a soft exhausted laugh and a smile as he caught his keys, no real malice in their banter.

 

Miko called out to him before he left. “Hey Doc ummm….” This suddenly felt stupid, just asking if he had taken the key chain. He wouldn’t actually tell the truth! “This is stupid but I had a keychain in my pocket when I came here. A little toy….kind of like the one you have. My friend sent it from Japan so it’s not something I can just go buy.” Thomas didn’t seem shocked in the least. Either he had a great poker face or he had no idea what she was talking about.”

 

“I didn’t see anything fall out. Check the couch you were on, If not ask Rafael. He might have a similar one. I bought him a bunch of them I’m sure he’ll share one with you. Don’t need me again.” Thomas left without any flare. Sari tugged at Miko’s arm.

 

“What was that about? By the way you asked it sounded more like an accusation than just looking for your lost keychain. I know the Doc acts sour but he’s alright. You’d be cranky too if you had to put up with all the shit I’m sure he does.”

 

“I don’t know about that. That keychain didn’t come from any friend of mine. I found it in the parking lot before I left after the fight with that crazy mutant. I know it sound’s like a longshot but I’m sure it’s his and you just can’t get those things anywhere around here. So either Raf is pen pals with hit men or the Doc is.”

 

“Oh Thomas definitely is but….really? Why would Basil be on Malachai’s bad side?”

 

“You think it’s Malachai?”

 

“Well...yeah. Thomas works for Malachai’s clinic and his medtech is all over them. Unless there’s another mutant medical engineer who's been stealing his blueprints,”

 

“I doubt it. Go get dressed we need to go to the clinic as soon as your aunt leaves.”  
“Miko! Not that I’m not thrilled to go double-O seven with you but Thomas would know dozens of shady people as well as perfectly normal people! The guy who took Basil could be anyone! I know you’re worried but Thomas isn’t a mutant you just go and spy on.”

 

“Sari you don’t just give some rando a gift. He has to know him. He might be a co-worker! It’s the only lead I have and until Jack calls me back we’re the only help Basil has. So...are you going to help me?” Miko stared Sari down the girl’s brilliant glowing blue eyes so similar to the gold ones that had been so keen on getting rid of her.

 

“I’ll go get us some clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone likes this. Sorry you didn't get to see a lot of Basil's powers he's basically just strong. He has a healing factor. He is strong though because he can put up like a magnetic/graviational force field. He basically uses it as a shield and it can like....collect stuff. So he can pull stuff towards him to protect him like an orbit. I can easily get another chapter out of this if you want it. Just thought I'd put this up first. Jack ie Wheeljack is a pilot he's away a lot obviously doing a lot of recon for the Bots. Airachnid is basically like the governor from the walking dead. Nice on the outside crazy on the inside. Wall of heads and everything. She's a demon class mutant she hides her horns with her copious amounts of hair a la Rat queens. She's an antiques dealer. 
> 
> Kudos comments and requests are welcome.


End file.
